User blog:EloHell/Champion Concept - Chryse,The kiss of life and death
Chryse, The Kiss of Life and Death (Mage, Support) HP: 330+70 HReg: 4.5+0.55 MP: 220+40 MReg: 6.0+0.6 AD: 45+ 2.7 AS: 0.625+ 2.2% Armor: 7.2+3 Mres: 30 Ms: 305 (Innate) Whisper of life All nearby allies receive a 15 / 20 / 25 % reduction to all Reduced Healing effects. Also increases any form of allied healing by 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10 %. (800 range) Active, Q Whisper of death Chryse instantly silences a target enemy, dealing damage and places a Whispering Mark. Any champion damage will consume the Whispering Mark, temporarily causing the target's damaging abilities less effective. This cannot be cast on champions channelling ultimates. Damage: 30 / 50 / 70 / 90 / 110 + 0.4 per AP Silence duration: 0.1 / 0.15 / 0.2 / 0.25 / 0.3 Whispering Mark duration: 2s Whispering Mark debuff duration: 2 / 2.5 / 3 / 3.5 / 4 Ability damage reduction: 5 / 7.5 / 10 / 12.5 / 15 % Range: 600 Cooldown:+ 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 Cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70/ 80 Passive, W Leeching Aura Chryse passively steals 1% of all non allied max health (down to a 40% cap) and returns 1% of allies' max health every 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 / 6 seconds. (Range 500) Note: Will not affect unattacked jungle camps, unattacked Dragon and unattacked Baron Nashor. This passive will not be disabled on spell use or cooldown. Active, W Leeching Aura Chryse pulls life away from a target location. She then stores a part of it and is able to heal allied champions in another location. Note: This spell has a two-part cast. If Leeching Aura's second cast expires before being used, it will instead set off as a point-blank ability, healing Chryse and any nearby allied champions. Damage: 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 + 0.4 per AP Heal amount: 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 % Range: 600 AOE: 300 Mana cost: 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 Cooldown: 20 / 18.5 / 17 / 15.5 / 14 Active, E Hallowed Grounds Chryse inflicts partial death in an area, slowing and damaging enemies on contact. If Hallowed Grounds consumes a Whispering Mark, Whispering Mark's debuff will be doubled. Damage per second: 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 + 0.5 per AP Slow amount: 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 % (decays over 3 seconds outside of AOE) Duration: 4s at all ranks AOE: 250 Range: 600 Cost: 70/80/90/100/110 Cooldown: 10 seconds Note: Hallowed Grounds deal damage every half second instead of dealing a tick of damage every second. Active, R , ultimate Kiss of Death Chryse plants a Kiss of Death, causing Decay in huge area. Enemies in the area who are further away from the Kiss take significantly increased debuffs and damage. Decay lasts for 1 extra second after leaving the edge. The Kiss can be retrieved to remove the Decay debuff after a second of being cast. Enemy champion's ALLIED buffs (excluding shields) will be unavailable while in the field. (Idea from BloodStrider) Range: 600 AOE: 600 Damage amplification: 0% up to 5 / 10 / 15 % at the edge. Debuff effect amplification (does not affect debuff duration or shield strength): 0% up to 3.3 / 6.6 / 10 % at the edge. Mana cost: 10% upon activation, 5% mana per second which stacks every second. Cooldown: 160 / 125 / 90 Note: Kiss of Death cannot be activated with less than 15% mana. Note: Kiss of Death's decay debuff will consume a Whispering Mark upon activation (and only upon activation), increasing target's ability damage output reduction by an additional 15%. Note: Kiss of Death will instantly deactivate once Chryse no longer has enough Mana to activate the next tick. Note: Kiss of Death cannot '''bring a target afflicted with Wither below 1% movespeed. ''((Please help to re-balance this champion concept if you think she is overpowered or inbalanced! All suggestions and comments are welcome!))'' ''(Note: Her name is pronounced as Kri-say)' Category:Custom champions